


Time Travelers Unite! Yesterday!

by Thenonehater



Series: The Time Traveler's Lovers [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamory, mention o terrorist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: So, Not much to put here. Besides there will be smut in Chapter two and Chapter three amd this something I wrote for  week straight, So if you like it leave a kudos.





	Time Travelers Unite! Yesterday!

Vinnie Dakota is many things to many people, if you were family or friends. You would describe Vinnie as sweet, kind, caring and protective,although that last charistic is often overlooked. Family and friends notice-of course how could they not ? So many of their bad decisions were prevented by Vinnie.- but if by chance, you were an enemy of Vinnie dakota, you know him much differently.

 

You would know the entirely different side of Vinnie Dakota. You would know that Vinnie was brutal, manipulative and not afraid to get what he  _ wants. _

 

And unfortunately,Brick and Savannah were on the latter side of Vinnie Dakota. 

 

______________

 

“I’m sorry, you want us to do  _ what? _ ”

 

Vinnie leaned back into his chair located in the dingy diner he had brought Brick and Savannah to. The diner itself was alright,the food was okay and the furniture was quite comfortable. Not to mention he got free food due to keeping Milo away ( he cringed at that, the poor boy couldn’t control it, heck even  _ cavendish _ couldn't control it)

 

“Dakota, are you going to answer us ? Or will you continue stare at us with that unamused look ?”

 

Vinnie exhaled and looked at Savannah and Brick,“You heard what I said, and the fact you two couldn’t hear me or comprehend what I said makes me want to go to someone else,but you are the only  _ other _ time travelers we know in this time stream.” Both Brick and Savannah gave a sideway glance to each other “But, let me tell you something, something important at that. If you don’t do what I want, I will  _ not prevent the Mississippi Purchase. _

 

Savannah gripped the table, Brick just stiffened. Good, that meant he had their attention now they would listen to him.

 

Smirking somewhat Vinnie continued “Now that you know,i'm serious about this, do you two have any questions ?”

 

Brick was the first to pounce him “I- You can’t do that! That is against all regulations of the Bureau, not the mention that-”

 

“Your wrong and right Brick, it is against regulations  _ but _ you and me both know, that I could get away with it. That I could go back right now and convince myself not to take that mission and never stop The Purchase. They would never find out Brick, that's one of the benefits of being a lower level agent and,why would they believe you that I was going to do it ? I mean after all Brick, I am just a low level gent who can’t even prevent the extinction of pistachio plants.” To make his point even clearer, Vinnie leaned back in his chair and took out his Time Manipulator and tossed to Brick and Savannah landing right in front of them.

 

Savannah’s eye brows roses as she picked it up, “ _ What the hell Vinnie?!” _ and then gave it to Brick who had a similar reaction.

 

“That is the Island of Lost Dakotas”

 

Brick was beyond furious now,“I can tell what that is Vinnie, we get the threats,me and Savannah are taking this seriously now!”, He grabbed Vinnie by the collar of his shirt, Vinnie didn’t even flinch “ _ Just tell us why we need to make Cavendish feel special, and how do we do it!”  _ and Brick let go of Vinnie shirt and sat back down in his seat.

 

Smiling knowing,Vinnie finally got what he wanted, he decided to tell them the truth. There was no use lying to upper level agents anyways. “To be frank with ya two, he’s just really depressed. I mean, Mr.Block had the time stream heal around him. So he won't even thank Cavendish and I. Then-

 

Savannah interrupted him “ Do you really think that me and Brick would believe that?”

 

Vinnie responded “Do you really think, me and Cavendish have the imagination to make that up?”

 

Brick and Savannah went quiet once more.

 

Vinnie nodded his head “ That's what I thought, now can I continue?,” he waited a few seconds before he spoke again “So like I said, Mr.Block won't even take us seriously. Look, I even heard him crying and stuff when he thinks I'm asleep.” He sighed and rubbed his temple “Just , I think maybe if you guys take him on a ‘world saving mission’ he might just lighten up, ya get it?”

 

For a few minutes they just stared at each other, not wanting to make him angry Brick and Savannah both shook their heads yes. Wordlessly all three of them, got out of their chairs and left the restaurant towards Vinnie and Balthazar’s dingy apartment across town.

 

The ride itself with Vinnie, Savannah and Brick in the back of a limo was awkward. Brick and Savannah were both squirming from the intense look Vinnie was giving them. Brick had to fight the urge to hold Savannah close for the fear for both their safety. Then all too soon the car had stopped in front of the apartment building.

 

Exiting the car Brick got a better look at the building,that his fellow time travelers called ‘home’ this time period. It looked like regular beige building from afar, but if one were to take a closer look at it, the paint was chipped and, too put it in prude way smelt of weed and cheap alcohol. It made him cringe and out of the corner of his Brick was aure Savannah did the same.

 

“Alright, Balthy should be home, so the three of just walk in and we should be good. Do you guys have a cover story ready ?” Vinnie said as he stretched his arms above his head.

 

The question caught both Brick and Savannah off guard, A cover story ? They were the ones supposed to make the cover story ? Vinnie dragged them here, and he wanted them to be the ones to make the cover story? Vinnie did hate them then.

 

Savannah,not wanting to make,Vinnie even more angry spoke before Brick could mess it up again, “Yeah, just go inside with Cavendish and in about two minutes after you walk in the apartment, we knock on the door. Walk in and tell him what's the deal and leave with Cavendish.” Savannah put her hands on her hips and tried to ignore Vinnie’s knowing gaze.

 

“Okay then, just wait here then.”

 

And with that Vinnie took his keys out of his pocket, and entered the dingy thing that could barely call itself an apartment. Once the door shut, Brick finally voiced his confusion to Savannah.

 

“What was  _ that ? _ ”

 

Savannah barely batted an eye at the outburst she was used to it by now. “That was me saving our skin, look we can thinking of a cover story in the car. Vinnie didn’t say anything about  _ himself  _ hearing the cover story though didn’t he ?” She smiled at Brick who smirked right back.

 

“Yeah, we knock on the door and when Cavendish comes out, BAM we grab him by the shoulder and saying it's important that we got to get the time vehicle, and we will tell him everything in the car. Nice work Savannah Banana.”

 

“Don’t call me that” And with that she went and knocked on the door.

 

What seemed like an eternity passed, when in reality was only  few seconds. But, the prolonged wait for Cavendish to answer the door was agonizing. There were so many ‘What If’s’ going through their brains at once. That was until Balthazar finally opened the door.

 

He was, dressed much different than what they had expected. Instead of his usual forest green three-piece suit and top hat with goggles on. He had on a regular green T-shirt with brown slacks. But, they did not let that distract them.

 

“Cavendish, you need to come with us right away!” Brick grabbed his shoulder, pulling him out of the apartment. All under the watchful gaze of Vinnie . Brick try to start is to ignore it meanwhile Savannah was on his side holding Cavendish arm while he complained.

 

When they finally brought Cavendish in car (promptly they threw him in, he would not be moved when he didn't want to be), That's when Cavendish voiced his confusion, only that as the car was already traveling in time, and he wasn't going to fling himself in the time stream.

 

“Brick? Savannah?  What on Earth is going on?”  Cavendish asked gripping the leather car chair he was sitting in.

 

Brick and Savannah both looked at each other like they were having, a silent conversation and nodded to each other. Savannah was the one to speak for the two of them.

 

“We’re heading to London 2120, we need you to come with us. Vinnie told us that you know, London pretty well since you grew up there.”

 

“You two couldn't have done the research  _ yourselves?” _

“

Brick budded in “Why, pray tell would we do that when we have you ?” He said smirking

 

Balthazar looked between the two of them and sighed “Fine, but, at least tell me you have a change of clothes for me. Because I think what i'm wearing’” he motioned to his outfit “this is appropriate for what you plan on having me do.”

 

Savannah threw a bag at him and continued to talk “There, a suite it should be your size, now lets brief you on the mission.”

“ _ Please.” _

 

Savannah nodded and continued “So, a massive shooting is going to happen at the queen's palace, it will be done by a terrorist of the country causing world war five,or our case world war 3 since we stopped three,four and five already.”

 

Balthazar could only give a blank stare at them, as they gave a fist pump to each other, but what shocked him; was they tried to give him one as well. He only gave in when brick gave him a smirk and wiggled his fist a little.

 

Then all too soon the limo stopped, nearly knocking Balthazar out of his seat.

 

Brick and Savannah both looked at each other and nodded. Savannah then looked at Balthazar as Brick was ready to get out of the limo.

 

“We're here, you stay and change and we’ll wait for you outside.” And without another word she left him alone.

 

Balthazar, finally alone changed,but not without thinking  of the situation at hand. Why would they need  _ his help? Why ask him? Why? Why?why? _ Some many ‘why’s’ and ‘what if’s’ and not enough answers it was enough to send the poor man into a panic. Though he masked well, leaving the limo and met back up with Brick and Savannah.

 

Brick and Savannah looked towards Balthazar as he walked out of the limo and towards them Balthazar didn’t like it one bit, their gaze bothered him. It was calculating and careful,like he was some prey animal that would run and if they didn’t make the right move. Something, he rarely saw in other agents. But, there was nothing he could do about it now,besides wait and hope for the best.

 

After walking up to the two of them,surprisingly,he was the one to break the silence between them, “So, the plan then ?”

 

“Um right” Brick said “This is the plan,and if we follow to a T, everything should be fine. First,” He looked towards Savannah “Savannah,you are too stay on top of the building in the west wing, where the terrorist will make his first move, then you distract him. While I, and Cavendish stay close in the lower levels. With you Cavendish, knowing the streets of London, this should be easy as making pie.” 

 

Both Savannah and Cavendish nodded and the three of them went their separate ways.

 

____

 

Things did not go as according to plan.

 

First it was the terrorist,he ended up trying to shoot Savannah instead of fighting her and fleeing. If Cavendish wasn’t hadn’t looked up when he did,he wouldn’t have seen Savannah fighting the guy in the room. Brick was running after him soon after, then when they got to the room, the man quickly realized he was out manned and jumped from a fifth story window. Of course, the whole thing was traumatic. The three of them were quick to leave the scene,and run to the time vehicle.

 

In the safety of the limo,and everyone felt safe that's when everyone took the time to check themselves over. Although, Brick and Savannah didn’t get far with that,as Balthazar quickly went to the other side of the limo and checked them over before himself.

 

Minor bruises and cuts. Thats was all the both of them had,they were very lucky something like that could have quickly escalated to some more major injuries.

 

It was then,when Cavendish was done with them did Brick notice something was off with the other man. Unlike them,he looked more ragged and if one were to be close to Cavendish like Brick was, one were to notice how he winced when he breathed.

 

“Hey,uh Cavendish you okay?”

 

Balthazar looked up “Not too bad,the brute just ended up bruising some of my ribs and that's about it. Sorry about the suit to by the way,I should have been more careful with it.”

 

Savannah and Brick looked at each other for a split second before nodding.

 

“Hey Lars!” Savannah said rolling down the window separating the front from the back, “Change of plans,take us to 21st century paris. Drop us off at the usual place, you know the bar with the great wine and food?”

 

Before Balthazar could even voice his confusion Lars,answered with a ‘Yes Ma’am’ and rolled the window back up. Then,more shockingly,Brick and Savannah got up from their seat and sat besides Cavendish,leaving him the middle.

 

Noticing the confusion on his face Brick spoke up, “That the place me and Savannah always go after a rough mission. It on us don’t worry about it,and don’t worry about the suit either you couldn’t control that.” He said and the Brick looked at Savannah once more and nodded.

 

Just as he was about to complain,because they were being too kind,or that he was fine paying for himself or the suit. Savannah swung her legs over Cavendish’s legs and leaned into him,while Brick has snuck his left arm around Cavendish’s shoulder and right hand on his thigh, and him too leaning into Cavendish's neck.

 

Cavendish had no words, no one has ever shown him this kind of affection before. That's when he felt the mumbling in his right shoulder,it was Savannah.

 

“Just enjoy the rest of the ride Cavendish,relax it's at least another fifteen minutes before we get to the bar”

 

Looking down at her and then to Brick who too, had his eyes closed Balthazar smiled still beat red, “Oh, Alright.” 


End file.
